boyfriendtodeathgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Rire
THIS WIKI PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS AND IS OPEN TO CRITICISM. Rire is one of the dateable main characters of the game called Boyfriend to Death:All. He's a demon in search for anything amusing. Appearance Rire has a rather gothic style. Mostly black outfit except for the yellow bead on his cravat. His outfit matches his dark rat tail styled hair, bushy eyebrows, and goatee. Rire wears darkened sunglasses to hide his yellow and slitted demon eyes. Background Rire has been a demon since the beginning. It is told that Rire is 937 years old which shows that he has been luring humans into his trap for quite awhile. Before being the Demon King of the Nether, Rire was a middle class demon. He pursued the throne from the current Demon King due to desiring power and control. By defeating the King in a Battle Royale, Rire became a Royal around the age of 873. Now being blessed with a power boost and having an entire empire under control, Rire is "playing with anything around" that catches his fancy. Behaviour Sophisticated and charming, Rire outputs an aura of power and elegance. His pleasing physical appearance and gentlemanly demeanour usually enchants or commands people. Realistically, he is extremely manipulative and sadistic, and finds entertainment in the reactions of other people. Humans are particular favourite, as their reactions are more unpredictable. Whilst he finds a myriad of things varying degrees amusing and "interesting", his interest his piqued more by any expressions of strong will and defiance as opposed to passive compliance. Relationships ''Sano '' In the bonus of BTD2: Fresh Blood, Rire appears to take interest in the naga, helping him forget about the disappearance of Strade. He also states that Sano is a fine pet. ''Cain '' The two's relationship is rather complicated. Endings Keeping track on how much hearts you gain from interacting with Rire is quite difficult in comparison to the rest of the BTD cast. There is also a guide that helps you get different endings on his route. Trivia * Rire is the only character in BTD who has an unknown heart, and is one of the two BTD:All characters to have a special heart in the game, the other being Strade. * Removing one of Rire's tentacles won't cause much pain unless the base of his tendril gets attacked, making all of the tentacles vanish. * Eating souls, is for Rire like drinking alcohol or an energy drink * Rire posseses an archival collection of sunglasses he's worn over the ages. * Rire's species is often called "plain" by other demons. * Rire rhymes with Fire, according to darqx. Rire's gallery Sprites rire_cravat_off.png rire_drink_raise_eyebrow.png rire_drink.png Rire_drink_smile.png rire_gen_annoyed.png rire_gen_teethsmile.png rire_gen_curious.png Rire_gen_smile.png rire_hand_out_big_smile.png rire_open_shirt.png rire_open_shirt_eyes.png rire_open_shirt_eyes_smile.png rire_open_shirt_smirk.png rire_smirk_hands_out.png rire_small_smile_hands_out.png rire_smile.PNG CGs R9.png|To what life? R8.png R7.png R6.png R5.png R4.png R3.png R1.PNG You were pushed out the window!.jpg|You were pushed out the window! Rire arm chair.jpg Rire reveal.png Boyfriend to death 7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend to death: all Category:Main character